manhuntfandomcom-20200223-history
White Rabbit
:"You did well, very well. But every film has an ending, and this here is yours!" ::- The Rabbit, taunting Cash The White Rabbit is a character and minor antagonist in Manhunt. His corpse can also be found in Manhunt 2 as an easter egg. Description The White Rabbit is the nickname given to a man who is dressed up in a bunny suit and a recurring star in Starkweather's snuff films. The White Rabbit's specialty seems to be luring people into traps for them to be ambushed and killed. Going by his dialogue, the White Rabbit may not be insane, but paid to act like one. Lines such as "This wasn't the deal!" could mean that Starkweather intended the White Rabbit to be kept alive and he signed a contract, only for Cash to kill him, while Rabbit may have thought that Starkweather betrayed him. Personality The White Rabbit tends to act very cocky and taunts Cash a lot. However, he gets very scared when Cash goes after him and will sometimes even beg for mercy and even cry "Mommy!" If Cash surprises him and aim a gun at him, he will put his hands up in surrender. He does try to defend himself when he is carrying a gun. Biography Before Manhunt The White Rabbit was hired by Starkweather at some point to be his leading man, and starred in two films: "White Rabbits Down The Hole" and "Here, Bunny, Bunny, Bunny". Events of Manhunt As James Earl Cash nears the end of his time as a snuff film star, the White Rabbit shows up and Cash is instructed to follow him. The rabbit leads Cash into several traps where Cash gets ambushed by the Smileys, but Cash always manages to survive. Cash then continue to follow the rabbit into a workshop room where Starkweather has planned to let Cash die. Cash eventually kills all the ambushers, then heads outside the prison. The rabbit is shocked to see Cash still alive, thus the rabbit runs away again and Cash pursues him. Outside, three Cerberus guards are seen patrolling the guard tower where the rabbit hides himself. Cash then takes them out and makes his way up to the guard tower. Up here, the rabbit has armed himself with a Shotgun and is accompanied by a Cerberus guard carrying a Sniper Rifle. Cash finally kills the White Rabbit and takes the key he was holding to exit the prison. If the White Rabbit falls in the ground due low health, sometimes he may tell Cash to "just take the damn key", seemingly surrendering. However, the player can't actually get the key and spare him. This was probably either scripted, or to show how much Cash wanted to kill White Rabbit for leading him into several traps and get his revenge on Starkweather for the death of his family members. Events of Manhunt 2 During "Broadcast Interrupted", inside the TV-MK studio, an actor dressed up in the same suit as the White Rabbit can be spotted hanging from a microphone cable in front of the Frankie and the Freaks decor. Quotes *"Hey wait! What the?" *"Just take the damn key! Mommy!" *"Get'em off of me! GET HIM OFF OF ME!" *"HELP! BOOHOO! HELP!" *"Rabbit white wabbit wabbit wabbit wabbit ta uh ta ta rabbit." *"NO! NO! (Crying) Oh!" *"This wasn't the deal! THIS WASN'T THE DEAL!" *"God! Help me ow! Mommy! Oooowww!" *"AAHHHEGGUHH! Oh god aughh!" *"You did well, very well but every film has an ending and this is yours!" *"You made it! Oh dear you see you didn't make it after all! (Laughing)" *"Close your eyes bad boy! Time for bye byes!" *"Hey you ain't dead! HE AIN'T DEAD! OH SHIT I'VE GOT THE KEYS OUTTA HERE!" *"You're supposed to be dead, oh fuck! He's after my freaking key!" Gallery ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_%2818%29.jpg|Official screenshot Manhunt_2011-06-21_16-17-38-48.JPG manhunt 2011-08-13 14-49-34-26.JPG manhunt 2011-08-13 15-01-15-93.JPG rabbit.JPG|The White Rabbit's hanging corpse in Manhunt 2 Trivia *The rabbit is a homage to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, as Starkweather calls Cash his "big ugly Alice". *The Level Kill The Rabbit could possibly be a reference to Elmer Fudd's Catch Phrase. *He could possibly be inspired by the Bunny Man Bridge Urban Legend, which is a rumor that started in Fairfax County, Virginia about an ax-wielding man in a rabbit costume who appears at a certain bridge at Halloween Night to attack people. *Completing Kill The Rabbit and Divided They Fall, with a 5 star rating in each, will unlock a cheat allowing you to play as the White Rabbit. *The White Rabbit is the only character in the Manhunt series to appear in both games. However, his appearance in Manhunt 2 is simply just an easter egg. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Manhunt Category:Manhunt Category:Deceased